Magic's Call
by SilverMoon4
Summary: Zim/Slayers crossover.I stink a summary's. let's put it this way. history likes to repeat itself. 1-4 up


Author's note: Okey so I'm back. But I know some of you may wonder why I left in the first place. Here's the reason. 1st. I didn't think many people like my stories. 2nd. I must  
admit it. I hate Dib and Zim slash, Tecniclly it sickens me. I guess I was asking for it  
Because of my detest for it I started becomeing pedjudice against gays. When I found this out I gave up writeing fanfiction or reading it. I needed time to sort things out and get back to my normal reasoning. In terms of speaking I began to hate myself for EVER thinking that way. I was consitering giving up writeing forever when I came to a solution,  
From now on I will only be a write no longer a reader. Sorry all you other fan fic   
writers. If you hate me for saying this or the choice I have made ... I understand.   
  
I hope you enjoy my works  
Silvermoon  
  
I do not own Invader Zim or Slayers.  
  
  
Magic's Call  
Chapter one  
Secret powers revealed  
  
Gir was watching his new love on the T.V... Murder she wrote.   
Zim was in his lab working on a plan to get rid of his arch nemesis, Dib.  
He had found out Dib was planning to expose a girl who he thought was a werewolf.  
A perfect opportunity to attack with his guard down; however, there was another reason now. Zim's classmates had been teasing him about liking Dib.   
  
"As if I would ever like that monster" Zim muttered,   
he knew damn well some of his emotions were taken away from him in the beginning so that he would never fall in love out of his race and disrupt his mission; moreover, doing such a thing lead to the death penalty among his people, But he had always felt different from the others, but why?   
As he was pondering this, Gir came up behind him quietly hoping to scare the shit out of him, he crept up behind him quietly, opened his gargantuan mouth and...  
  
"HIIIIIIIIIIIIII MAAAAAASSSSSSSTER!"  
Zim jumped a bit, spun around and at the same time feeling a strange warmth in front of his hands that turned to a slight burning sensation, Zim fell to his knees, it felt like his energy had been zapped, he looked over his hands and found no burn marks, then looked up and noticed Gir got thrown through the wall, and a trail was on the floor leading up to the ditzy robot hole.  
Zim got to his feet and followed the black-stained road up to Gir,   
and peered into the hole he had made.  
  
"Gir... Are you alive?" Zim asked neviously, he was still a bit shaken by what happened. Gir popped out hugging a big-Bright-Pink piñata. Zim's eyes grew large Gir wasn't skaved what so ever. A smile came over Gir's dopey face.  
  
"Master shoot fire from his hands, But Mr. Snuggles saved me from fire"  
Zim stared at him" How did that... Thing save you!" Gir held up a tag on the thing's butt that read (Flame Retard)." Isn't it supposed to say flame retardant?" Gir snickered stupidly.  
  
(Next day)  
  
It was a Saturday, every child who was in Miss Bitter's class prized the weekends and holidays more that normal children, Freedom from a nightmare, but like always  
she came back to haunt them.  
  
Zim was being haunted by something else... His dreams. In it there was someone that looked a lot like an irkan, only it was taller about five foot nine, and it had a cloak on it, the figure turned to him it was resting on a weapon. Zim recognized it as a bardiche, an axe on a long pole that was bigger that his head, much bigger. The figure looked at Zim directly with such an icy stare it sent shivers up his spine.  
  
"It is time you learned about your powers,"  
Zim stammered for a moment" What powers! What are you talking about?"  
  
Silence. It was broken after a minute or so by the Irken again  
  
"Use this only when in great danger, Conctrate on the form of fire and say these words* oh, source of all power, light which burns beyond crimson, let thy power gather in my hand. FIREBALL!*   
  
Zim fell to his knees, this was entirely to confusing for him.  
  
"Others will come to you, and you WILL learn to understand your powers"  
  
Zim stood up again "come again?"  
  
"It will come back to you in time"   
Then the figure vanished.  
  
  
Zim bolted straight up in his bed; he was sweating heavly"was that all just a dream?" Zim jumped out of bed and shook the sweat off him and stood blankly for  
a moment.  
  
"I just wonder?" he closed his eyes and held his hand out in front of him.  
  
"I hope I can remember the words to it" he began to conctrate on creating a fireball in front of his hand. The words that he heard in his dream seemed to come to him; Zim said the incantation just as he was remembering it.  
  
"*Oh, source of all power, light which burns beyond crimson, let thy power gather in my hand. FIREBALL!"*  
  
He opened his eyes in time to see a fireball fly from his hand and hit the wall, burning it, this time he didn't get a burning feeling.  
  
Zim looked up at the wall, back down to his hands and back up to the wall again.  
  
"WHAT ON IRK IS GOING ON WITH ME!"  
  
  
  
(A minute later)  
  
  
Gir was sitting watching Murder she wrote again, Zim came in and glanced at Gir who was eating a sandwich that had wings on it *Okay so I'm oppsessed with flying sandwiches* Gir popped the whole thing in his mouth and spat the wings out at the same time.  
  
Gir looked up at his disgruntled master"HIIIIIIIIIIII!"  
  
"Gir! How many times do I have to tell you not to eat those... Things! You know they give you the farts!"  
  
Gir laughed stupidly, then jumped on Zim and hugged him "I love you, master!"  
Zim sighed, then pushed the insane one off. Gir looked up at him.  
  
"Why master scream downstairs like a gay skool girl?" Zim grunted, then sighed and hopped onto the couch.  
  
"I just don't know what is happening to me, and I did not scream like A..A"  
  
"Gay skool girl?" Gir finished for him  
  
Zim sighed again" Yes Gir, but I need to find out what is going on"  
  
Gir thought for a minute" What about Dib?"  
  
"Are you crazy!"  
  
"He's into all that weird crap, why not give it a chance"  
  
"Ya, when hell freezes over!... Or I get desperate enough"  
  
Gir started to snicker evilly. Zim looked at him" what's so funny?"  
  
"I JUUUUST RIPPED A GOOOOOD ONE!!"   
  
Zim eeped and jumped down the trashcan leaving Gir laughing like a maniac and a nice big hole in the couch.  
  
(That night Zim dreams again)  
  
Zim found himself in a field of snow, the figure was once again there.  
  
"Who are you!?" It walked up to him but stopped six feet away and looked directly at him   
  
"I will tell you when you ready"  
  
Zim didn't like being treated like a kid "I am no child!"  
  
The creature sighed" I ... never said you were"  
  
Zim grunted" Oh come on you aren't even real"  
  
He stood quietly for a moment(after hitting himself upside the head a couple of times)  
  
"I was hoping to give this to you later, but now I have no choice"   
  
He handed Zim the bardiche. Zim examined it, the weapon was quite  
heavy, and it felt warm in his hands  
  
"I will leave you for now" Zim looked up at the creature when he spoke." until we meet again, Zim" It vanished the same as before, leaving Zim more confused.  
  
  
Zim woke up again, only on the floor this time. He sat up and yawned a couple times, he reached for his pillow, but instead of finding it, he found the bardiche  
sitting beside him. Zim stared at it for a moment blankly. Then remembered what Gir had said.  
  
"OKAY I'M DESPRATE! I'M DESPRATE! I'M DESPRATE! I'M DESPRATE! I'LL GO TO THE FILTHY HUMAN!!"  
  
Zim jumped out of his bed and right into a wall, it was time to contact the tallest  
again, Zim jumped on the couch and opened his screen" I hope I don't use my powers in front of them"  
  
(meanwhile in space somewhere)   
  
Purple was checking names off on who contacted them, Red leaned back in his chair  
  
"Well that's all of them... Again"   
  
Purple scanned it one more time "Zim hasn't called yet"  
  
Red eyed him" Who cares, If I were a girl I would refer to him as that filthy time of the month" Purple snickered. Then the words they hoped wouldn't come...did.  
  
"transmission from Earth"  
  
Red grunted" I knew it was too good to be true"  
Zim appeared on the screen  
  
"Greetings my tallest, nothing...um...new to report on my end"   
Zim shifted around nervously he felt the same feeling right before he blasted Gir.  
  
  
  
Red was concentrating on what Gir was up to, he was holding his piñata and hugging it.  
The next second he bit its head off.  
  
Purple tapped red on the shoulder, he turned his attention to Purple who was staring wide-eyed mouth dropped at the monitor. Red looked at the screen and took   
the same expression as Purple, Zim's hands were glowing a bluish color.  
Zim held one hand out and said one thing and the monitor was blown to kingdom come.  
  
Purple turned to Red" Was that what I think it was?!".  
  
Red was staring wide eyed still" That little runt knows...Magic".  
  
Purple grinned" The most powerful force in the universe and Zim knows it".  
  
"What are you getting at" Red asked.  
  
He grinned evily"Zim can be manipulated very easily you know".  
Red and purple Snickered Malignantly.  
  
*end of chapter one*  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 Warlock's Will  
  
*****************  
This was just perfect, Zim had blown a hole right through his "fortress"  
  
Zim smacked himself on the forehead "Oh real smooth Zim, now that toilet meat Dib can just waltz on in"  
  
Gir popped out of all the wall rubble only to have a nice big chunk of fake wall plaster fall on his head and knock him back down on the ground. Zim thought he heard the spell's name in his head as he cast it, the first on was called fireball,  
this one was known as Bram gush.   
  
Zim looked up to the hole he had made, well if you could call it a hole, the whole wall was gone. Gir kicked the plaster off him, then turned to his master and grinned up at him  
  
"Someone needs help... And it's not meeeeeeeee!"Zim wheeled around, Gir was grinning then began to run around him saying the same stupid thing over and over.  
  
"I LOVE COFFEE!! I LOVE COFFEE!! I LOVE COFFEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"  
  
Zim sighed, while the little head case was sprinting around him, something in his mind was telling him the incantation to the spell he just used, he muttered it along with whatever was telling him it *Wind which blows across eternity, gather in my hands and become my strength. Bram Gush*   
  
To Zim's amazement, nothing was broken, except Gir, but he was always broken in the head anyway. And still running... Literally.  
  
Gir stopped running and eyed Zim evilly, then five things happened. Gir jumped,  
hugged Zim, Zim yipped, and casted flare arrow out of shock, and the house gained a new hole.   
  
Zim got up and noticed the new hole in the wall, he turned back to Gir who was playing with a vacuum cleaner. Gir needed a punishment for this one. Zim snatched the vacuum and set it up on the trashcan, execution style, Gir sat on the ground eyeing his beloved. Zim saw a toaster fly down and perch itself on the fence.  
Gir jumped on the toaster and began to tear the thing to shreds with his teeth  
  
Zim stared at him blankly" since when did Gir hate toasters so much?"  
The toaster emitted a scream that Zim's other appliances wouldn't soon forget.  
  
He looked back up at the house, now with a big hole in the side and front of it.  
  
"I bet Dib knows what's going on with me, I'll get him to help me... Then I'll blow his stinking big head right off his shoulders" Zim snickered evilly then pranced off towards Dib's house.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
Sage's spirit  
  
In the world of the Slayers  
  
The land of Re'flei, A small country to the far north, most other races have never heard of the residents for it is surrounded by a field of invisibility.  
  
In the mists of the morning, a small figure raced across the icy snowfield  
towards the royal palace.   
A wolf fox half stopped in front of the palace doors, two guards had placed their spears in front of the doors.  
  
"State your name and business"  
  
"I am Silvermoon, I have been summoned by the lord and lady for a Trist"  
The guards exchanged glances then moved their weapons away, allowing her to pass.  
  
*****************************  
  
Zim was standing on the sidewalk across from the Dib human's house, he had always been a bit reluctant about going near "It's" base.  
  
He looked down at the blade he was carrying in his hand, then back up to the house of hell.  
  
"I have no choice, but how am I going to get him to tell me whats going on" Zim pondered this for a moment, then snapped his fingers.  
  
"Of course! I'll just blow up ... stuff in his house until he tells me!"  
Zim snickered to himself.  
  
******************************  
  
Silvermoon entered the throne room and bowed down to her leaders.  
  
"You summoned me your majesty"  
  
The King lifted is hand upward, giving her the signal to rise.  
Silvermoon Got to her feet once more. The Queen stood up along with her King.  
  
"Slivermoon we have summoned you because of a new magic user has revealed   
himself along a race that hasn't seen magic before"  
  
Silvermoon pulled her ears back" How could this happen? How!"  
  
"Silver... one does not need to be born from a wizard to use magic"  
The King and Queen seated themselves once again.  
  
Silvermoon popped her ears forward and cocked her head.  
"What do you mean?"  
  
*******************************  
  
Zim was in front of the door, trying to decide whether to ring the doorbell, or knock on the door. After quite a bit of thought, Zim went with the doorbell, As he was about to ring it a little bolt of lightning  
shot out from his finger tip and blew up the doorbell. Zim quickly clasped his finger, he had slightly electrocuted himself. He looked down at his hand.  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
*******************************  
  
"You know about the Mana spirits, when one is about to die they enchant a spirit, giving them magical powers. However, it can only be done right before someone is born.A person could have magic powers and never know it"  
  
"What did you want me for?"  
  
"Silvermoon you are a paladin, you are someone anybody could trust, we need you to become something of a guardian angel to him"  
  
"Him?"  
  
*******************************  
  
Dib heard a loud crack at the door; He jumped off the couch to investigate. When he got to the door, he was amazed and a bit uneasy to see Zim standing there. Zim threw his head up from looking at the ground,   
Before Dib knew what was happening he was picked up by absolutely nothing and hurled against the couch.   
  
"All right human stink, Tell me what you filthy planet has done to me!"  
Dib stared at him puzzled.  
  
"What are you talking about"   
  
Zim merely growled,  
"You know damn well what I'm talking about!"  
  
********************************  
  
Silvermoon had many questions to ask of her leaders, but only the important ones for now.  
  
"Yes it's a him, and they're two of them, one hasn't found out about magic yet... And the reason I want you to watch out for them is that the Dark Dragon Lord is freeing himself from the ancient seal, and he is seeking revenge on the reincarnations of the ones that imprisoned him"  
  
Silvermoon's eyes shifted around a bit.  
  
"What are their names?"  
  
*********************************  
  
Dib jumped away from the couch just before Zim blew it to kingdom come.  
  
"Are you going to tell me or am I just going to have to toast more of your pathetic hovel?" Zim snickered.  
  
Dib glared at him" Help you! YEAH RIGHT! I would rather roll over and die!"  
  
Zim grinned and held his hand up in Dib direction"O.K. if you say so"  
  
Dib dodged another blast, this time he heard Zim say the word giga volt  
before it happened.  
  
"HAVE YOU GONE INSANE? I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"  
  
*********************************  
  
  
"His name is Zim, the other I do not know of the name yet,  
He currently resides on planet Earth"  
  
Silvermoon bowed once again  
  
"I will guard over him, And make certain that the dark dragon lord will not have them"  
  
She began to walk away once more then paused   
"Isn't there a way to re-seal him"  
  
"Yes, The original sealers have to do it, and they can't hate each other, The dark dragon lord feeds on negativity, so he must be fought  
with the exact opposite"  
  
Silvermoon nodded then teleported back home to ready herself for a long journey.  
  
*********************************  
  
Dib made his way up the stairs and got to the top right before Zim blew it up. Right before he got to his room, Zim appeared out of nowhere and flopped on the ground unconscious. Dib backed up right against the wall,   
keeping an eye on the unmoving Zim.  
  
"All right Dib, you have a decision to make... Either you capture him, or you find out if that power he has obtained is what I think it is. If I'm right, that was... Magic.  
  
*********************************  
  
Chapter 4  
Silvermoon's Arrival   
  
The most beautiful Sorceress in the whole universe... And most powerful, had just saved the planet from an evil demon and was being rewarded with a sumptuous feast of the best food in the land, then a sudden shaking, something evil had a hold of her, A DEAMON... no worse Gourry!   
  
"Lina... Lina WAKE UP!"  
  
Lina woke to see Gourry shaking her vigorously, to make matters worse, she was on the floor with him sitting on her gut.  
She looked around, Zelgadis was reading a book on curses, Amelia was asleep, and Xelloss was taunting Filia... Again.  
Zelgadis looked up from his book and looked over at Gourry and Lina.  
  
"Can't you do that somewhere else? It's much to public out here"  
  
Lina screamed and kicked Gourry off her "I WASN'T DOING THAT!  
  
Zel grinned evilly "that's what it looked like to me Lina"  
Lina screamed again, this one caused Xelloss and Filia to stop fighting and Amelia woke up.  
  
"DO YOU THINK I'M INSANE!?"  
  
"Do I have to say anything?"  
  
Xelloss saw an opportunity with Filia, so he tripped her and she fell and snapped the table in half.  
Filia jumped up pulled her mace out and whacked Xelloss upside the head.  
  
"Don't you ever do THAT again you mazoku basterd!"  
  
Everyone sat there stunned, Xelloss let Filia hit him, but Filia's moment of pride didn't last long he just appeared again and was hovering over her head, grinning as he always does.  
  
"You know what, you hit like a girl"  
  
Filia gave a little screech and started swinging her mace at him but missed every time, to the others it looked like a child trying to hit a piñata.  
  
Lina had a feeling that something really bad was going to happen, and it wasn't Gourry getting a brain.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Slivermoon had just landed upon the shores of a beach on Earth, I reminded her of her planet, but not necessarily her hometown, which was always covered in crystal snow. Now she had to find the one called Zim and train him to use his powers correctly, with or without their majesty's permission. And hopefully find the other one, and maybe in list the help of Lina Inverse as well.  
  
"All right Silvermoon let's find that wizard *Ray wing!*"  
  
********************************  
Zim awoke to find Dib pacing around in front of him, after blinking a few times it became apparent that he was in a cage... Again,  
As if this human would ever get over this thing with trying to expose him, but now the stakes have upped a bit now that he had this mystic force with him. Zim could hear Dib mumbling to himself as he paced like a tiger in a cage, and making Zim extremely nervous.  
  
"Alright human stink, what do you want?"   
  
Dib stopped pacing "I want to know where you learned magic if that's what it is"  
  
Zim scanned for his weapon only to find a pendent on his neck that looked exactly like it. "Why should I tell you O big headed one"  
  
Dib grunted" I don't know why I bother talking to you, how is it that your race is so technology advanced, but have absolutely no maturity what-so-ever"  
  
"I am mature, more than you are"  
  
"If you are prove it!"  
  
Zim scowled "Fine then!"  
He pulled out his new found weapon [which he has positively no idea how to use]  
And threw it at Dib's feet. Dib looked at the rather large axe thing resting in front of him.  
  
"What the? you expect me to know what this is?" Dib asked while staring at it like a complete idiot  
  
Zim shrugged "I thought you would know you unfortunate putz"  
  
Dib gave a slight growling noise "Come on that about as hard a knowing what is wrong  
With Brittney Spears!"  
  
Zim clenched his fist "that filthy whore"  
  
Dib glanced up at him then crossed his arms "well at least we can agree on something"  
  
*************  
  
Silvermoon raced across the sky, she started to remember  
The last time she saw the dark dragon lord. So many years ago,  
And now that he was returning it was very important that she   
Locate the reincarnations of the two that fought with him so long ago.  
  
Silvermoon picked up a magic surge and she headed   
for that area of the city.  
  
*****************  
  
A very dead membrane lamp lay on the floor.  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
Zim smirked "He was starting to bug me"  
  
Dib blinked a few times "But it was just a lamp"  
  
Zim muttered something then noticing Dib was about speak again   
"Do not talk again mammal"  
  
Dib grunted then picked up the decapitated head of the membrane   
Lamp.  
  
"Yeah it's a head, just not as large as yours you big stinky meat land whale"  
Zim smirked  
  
A sudden thump on the roof then a crash as something silver landed on the end of the couch.  
Dib cautiously approached the creature. It stood up and looked at the young boy that was staring at her.  
She was about 4 feet had long silver hair and clear lavender eyes with a sword on her side and a tiara on her head. She smiled sweetly at Dib then shifted her eyes to Zim.   
  
"Greetings. I am Silvermoon"   
Silvermoon walked over to Zim and released him from his prison.  
  
Dib shook his head a couple of times "What are you doing here?"  
  
Silvermoon turned her head to him then put it down. She didn't say another word.  
******************************  
  
(Deep in space)  
  
A pair a glowing blue eyes broke the darkness that surrounded the creature.  
It rasied it head. It felt that familer power, the one that brought it to this endless  
void. It gathered the power it had been storing in itself for 2,000 years. the darkness  
faded as a flash of red light released it from it's prison. It floated for a second then turned to face the direction of a planet, It's name Earth.   
  
It gave a quick smile"Zim, I look forward to our next encounter. for this time I will not  
lose. As for your partner, He shall be-rid of him as well.  
  
He scaned over the planet's history"Very unexpected. your best friend in the past is now your..." He snickered slightly   
  
"I hope you are prepared to die Zim... as well as you ...... Dib."  
  
He laughed. this strange twist of events was going to aid him well......  
  
  
End of Chapter1-4 Chapters 5-??? still to come.  
I'm thinking 10-12 maybe. 


End file.
